


Secret Blue

by anotherFMAfan



Series: Good Things Come [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: 5/20, M/M, RoyXEd Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed->Roy, eventual RoyXEd. Ed feels weird about couch space, and discovers a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Blue

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY ROYXED DAY! \o/ <3 <3 <3
> 
> Written for the bingo square, "Secret Crush," and posted for RoyXEd Day (5/20). 
> 
> Set the spring after Ed turns 13.

 

 

 

“Of course, they are going to assume you don't have that information, which will give you a slight advantage. Regardless, it’s going to be difficult to obtain information as an outsider....”

Edward Elric tried to keep his attention focused on what Mustang was saying, but it kept drifting. He felt distracted and uncomfortable as he sat on the leather couch beside him, watching him leaf through the briefing as he talked. Mustang usually sat behind the desk, and Ed sat on the couch, or in a chair before the desk; but Mustang had already been sitting here when Ed came in, so he’d been told to sit down with him.

Mustang was sitting in the middle, and there was only so much couch to be had. Ed had wanted to sit a comfortable distance away, but it had seemed rude to plant himself down right up against the armrest, like the man smelled, or something, so he’d sat in the exact middle of the space between the armrest and the colonel. He’d regretted it as soon as he’d done it, though. This was probably the closest they had ever sat, and on this cool spring day he could even feel a faint heat coming off of him. Was that normal? Was he just paying too much attention? Ed didn’t know anymore; he didn’t really sit this close to people with living bodies.

“It will require some delicacy; do you think you can handle that, Fullmetal?”

The man looked sideways at him, one thin eyebrow cocked challengingly.

Ed growled in automatic response to the slight, and a smirk spread across the colonel’s face as he gave a low chuckle. In reality, Ed’s brain was nowhere near caught up. He hadn’t been listening, and more importantly, he was preoccupied with visual input. He had seen the man’s face up close before, he was sure, but he hadn’t been paying attention, he hadn’t been _looking_.

Now he was, and he couldn’t concentrate with skin that was so pale but managed not to look sickly, with the curve of Mustang’s jawline and the irritating line of his mouth all trying to grab his focus at once in that instant. And his eyes, there was—something about them that he had never—

Seeming to consider that sufficient response, Mustang turned back to the brief before Ed could figure out what it was.

“We’ll just have to see, I suppose.”

Edward made the pretense of forcing his eyes back down to the papers in Mustang’s hand as he continued on about the assignment, but soon found them right back where they had been, and studying his profile: the angle of his nose, which the man was undoubtedly vain about, and the shape of his ear. It was all written in the man’s DNA, from the black of his hair to the shape of his brow; thousands upon thousands of years of evolution and chance coming together to create this one human being, this man, as he was right at this moment before Ed’s eyes.

“The rest of the details are here in the appendix. Make sure you go over them carefully before you arrive in Lexington,” the colonel said, flipping the papers back to the cover.

Mustang handed him the packet, and Ed took it numbly.

“Try not to take too long about it, Fullmetal. You can go.” The man picked up the paperwork he’d been reading before Ed came in and started flipping through it.

“Colonel,” Ed said, without even any idea of what he was going to say, but address someone was to demand their attention. The man turned his head to look at him again and –

Roy Mustang’s eyes were blue.

A deep color, subtle against his pupils, so close to black you couldn’t tell from even just from across the desk; Ed had never been able to tell until this very moment, sitting too-close on a couch with the man looking down at him, increasingly incredulously as the seconds passed. It was the most fascinating eye color Edward had ever seen before, all the more so because it was something that was hidden, that had to be discovered.

There were probably people who had worked for the man half of Ed’s entire lifetime had who didn’t know that about him. There were probably soldiers who had lived and died under Colonel Mustang’s orders without ever having known this color existed there, between his fine, dark eyelashes.

But Ed knew.

Something strange flipped in Edward's chest, and then pressed tight. It was like the second right before jumping off the big rock at Miller’s Creek, thrilling but frightening.

He wanted to know more than that; he wanted to know things about him that _no one_ else knew, he wanted to know everything about him.

“ _What_ , Fullmetal?” The man asked, his clunky name rolling off his tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world, like he’d said it a thousand times, a hundred thousand.

Then a second, stranger feeling lit in the pit of Ed’s stomach—that maybe he wanted the colonel to want to know things about him, too.

And that was a confusing and painful feeling, because he couldn’t think of a single thing about himself that the man didn’t already know that he would want to; not for any reason other than making fun of him, or controlling him more easily.

“You’ve got shit on your face,” Ed lied, ripping his eyes away from him and standing up, pausing to grab his coat from where it was draped over the back of the couch. “See ya, Shit Colonel.”

Edward walked to the doorway and glanced back, snickering at the sight of the man running his hands over his cheeks, and making sure Mustang could hear it. Then he slammed the door closed.

He stopped, back against the door, and took a moment to still, like Sensei had taught them—breathing in, breathing out. Twice, three times.

It was the whole couch thing, it had just thrown him all off. But it didn’t matter, any of it—the couch or the weird rock-jumping feeling or whether the colonel knew jack shit about him or not. All that mattered was getting Al’s body back, and to do that he had to go to Lexington and complete some mission he knew nothing about, thanks to being stupid enough to lose his focus. Just for a second. Not anymore.

No, he would keep his focus. He would get Al’s body back. He would make it all right again.

But he would also carry with him the secret blue of a pair of dark eyes.

A little smile formed on his face, and he stuck his hands in his pockets. With a firm Automail kick to the colonel’s door for good measure, he turned and walked off to find his brother.

 

*       *       *       *       *  
 _Fics in this series are not written in chronological order and may receive small edits after posting to maintain continuity._

 


End file.
